El amor por fin llego a tu vida
by Janny Fullbuster
Summary: Lucy, una chica de 17 años llega a una preparatoria llamada Fairy Tail la más excelente del país, ella no creía en el amor pero todo cambia cuando conoce a un chico que le da un drástico giro a su vida, junto con sus amigas Levy, Erza y Juvia encontraran su verdadero amor. Natsu, un chico de 18 años conoce a una chica llamada Lucy, que al principio la ve como una simple amiga ya
1. conociendo nos

Hola, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y soy nueva en la Preparatoria Fairy Tail, tengo 17 años, siempre me han gustado las estrellas también soy especialista en todo tipo de Artes Marciales pero nunca eh creído en el amor mi madre dice que tenga cuidado porque tal vez me venga desprevenido y no me dé cuenta pero yo le digo es una tontería que nunca va a pasar.

Hoy es mi primer día en la Preparatoria Fairy Tail espero hacer muchos nuevo amigos y encontrar gente agradable en transcurso del año.

Iba en mito directo a la Preparatoria un poco rápido ya que iba un poco tarde. Cuando llegue aparqué mi moto en el estacionamiento de estudiantes, fui corriendo rápido por los pasillos del lugar cuando siento que choco con alguien: Era un muchacho de cabello rosa, muy guapo a decir verdad

Lucy: - ¡AY! D-disculpa iba muy rápido y no mire por donde iba, lo siento- Me disculpe un poco agitada por tanto correr

Natsu: -Tranquila no hay problema…, oye eres nueva no te avía visto antes, Me llamo Natsu Dragneel estoy en el aula A ¿y tú?-

Lucy: -(Pensamiento: es un poco raro… pero como que me callo bien) –Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, sí, soy nueva también estoy en el Aula A, me podrías llevar es que me perdí y no encontré el papel donde están indicadas las clases-

Natsu: -(pensamiento: Se ve que algo torpe…pero me callo bien tal vez se la presente a Lissana) Pues vamos, acompáñame, de todos modos igual voy algo tarde- Me dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada enseñando todos los dientes

Pasaron ocho minutos

Llegamos al salón 1-A, por suerte no llegamos tan tarde ya que el profesor aún no había llegado, me quede parada al lado de la puerta viendo a ese ruidoso y desordenado salón y natsu se iba a su asiento

Natsu: -OYE, GRAY, PEDASO DE HIELO QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE DE MI- Dijo poniendo la palma de su mano bruscamente sobre su mesa

Gray: -Nada que deba importar cabeza de flama- Dijo despreocupadamente levantándose de su asiento con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras yo tenía una gota por sus extraños sobrenombres

Se agarraron los cuellos de las camisas con las frentes pegadas y los puños en alto listos para dar el golpe, cuando de pronto apareció una chica pelirroja, con el busto bien proporcionado con una mirada de muerte que se dirigía asía ellos

?: -oigan malditos, porque no se callan de una vez antes de que yo lo haga- dijo con un tono muy amenazante que hasta a mi me dio miedo

Gray/Natsu: -AAAAH ERZA LO SENTIMOS- dijeron abrazándose y temblando

Profesor: -Muy bien clase, todos sentados hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive, Soy tu profesor general y les enseño matemáticas y deportes, preséntate a la clase-

Lucy: -Hola, soy Lucy Heartfilia, encantada do conocerlos espero llevarnos bien y hacernos buenos amigo-

Gildarts: -ve y siéntate al lado de Juvia y delante de Levy-

Lucy: -hai-

Me fui a sentar, era la última silla de la última fila, sentía todas las miradas del salón sobre mí, me sentía algo nerviosa, al sentarme las dos chicas me empezaron a hablar

Juvia: -Hola Lucy, me llamo Juvia, como somos compañeras de cuarto en el receso te enseñaremos las habitaciones y el resto de las instalaciones-

Erza: -Hola yo soy Erza, como te dijo Juvia te daremos un tour por el lugar más luego, vale?

Me dijeron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, parecen lindas chicas

Lucy: -Vale-

Les dije de manera emocionada ya que había perdido la el mapa de la escuela y por eran mis primeras amigas

Pasaron las horas y por fin el receso

Juvia: -Vamos Lucy te enseñaremos el lugar-

Erza: -Si ven empezaremos por las habitaciones y luego el comedor-

Lucy: -Claro-

Y al parecer alguien nos escuchó por que se acercaron 2 personas y cuando se acercaron Juvia se puso nerviosa y roja

Natsu: -Hola chicas que es lo ¿qué le enseñaran a Lucy? (Pensamiento: ya que no encuentro a Lissana me entretendré un poco con Lucy) Gray y yo las queremos acompañar-

Gray: -Hola Lucy soy Gray y estamos en la misma clase-

Me dijo el estirándome la mano en forma de saluda la cual acepte gustosamente

Lucy: -Mucho gusto, encantada-

Erza: -Muy bien empecemos con el Tour de la preparatoria para Lucy-

Dicho eso empezamos a caminar por todo el lugar.


	2. ¿Quien es Lissana? ¿un nuevo amor?

Estuvimos caminando aproximadamente por diez minutos, llegamos a las a habitaciones era un edificio muy lindo y se ve que es bastante grande, entramos, me pareció raro que ah los chico los dejaran entrar

Fuimos a nuestra habitación, era muy linda, bien decorada, cuando me instale bien le un poco de estilo Heartfilia, habían tres camas cada una con una mesa de noche y una lámpara del lado derecho y enfrente de cada cama una mesa de trabajos y un baño comunal para las tres

Erza: -Bien Lucy, esta es nuestra habitación tu dormirás en la cama de en medio si quieres hacer algún cambio consúltalos con nosotras- dijo Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro

Juvia: -Si Lucy, espero que tu estadía con nosotras te divierta- dijo también con una linda sonrisa

Lucy: -Gracias chicas…, pero que hacen ellos dos aquí- Dije apuntando en dirección asi ellos con una gota que estaban registrando toda la habitación

Gray: -Como es posible que las chicas siempre tengan su cuarto tan ordenado, si vieran el nuestro, quedarían petrificadas por tanto desorden-

Natsu: -Tienes razón Gray, ¿cómo es que lo hacen?-

Salimos del cuarto, me mostraron el comedor, la enfermería, la doctora se llama Porlyushka y las ayudantes de enfermera, Wendy y Chelia, Natsu en todo el trascurso del recorrido me iba haciendo un montón de preguntas mientras los de atrás hablaban de algo que no oía bien

Natsu: -Y dime Lucy, ¿Por qué quisiste entrar a esta preparatoria?, ¿tienes novio?, ¿te gusta alguien?, ¿eres rubia natural?- me preguntaba mientras ponía su codo en mi hombro

Lucy: -Quise entrar aquí porque aquí estudio mi madre, no, no tengo novio, y tampoco me gusta nadie, no me interesan esas cosas del amor me parece muy tonto- dije respondiendo algo seria pues en serio no me interesaban esas cosa –…Y SI SOY RUBIA NATURAL- dije algo enfadada después de analizar bien la pregunta

(Atrás de natsu y lucy) (pov normal)

Erza: -oigan veo que natsu ya se hizo muy amigo de la nueva, ¿Cómo creen que se ponga lissana?- dijo la pelirroja con cara de preocupación

Juvia: -Tiene razón Erza-san, Lissana-san reacciona de mala manera de cualquier chica que se acerque a Natsu-san, Juvia cree que lucy-san debe tener cuidado- dijo con la mis cara de la pelirroja

Gray: -No lo se, pero debemos tenerla muy vigilada- dijo con cara seria

Erza-Juvia: -Hai- dijeron mientras asentían

(Pov lucy)

Había escuchado la conversación pero no muy bien por todas las preguntas que natsu me hacía solo pude escuchar el nombre de "Lissana" así que decidí preguntar

Lucy: -Oigan chicos perdón por meterme, pero.., ¿quién es lissana?-

Dije con una inocente sonrisa

Se quedaron callados por un momento, pero de pronto natsu sonrió y grito a una chica estaba de espaldas

Natsu: -OIIII LISSANA, TE QUIERO PRESENTAR A ALGUIEN, A LA CHICA NUEVA QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR- ella se dio vuelta y de inmediato miro a natsu y después a mí, su mirada me dio escalofrío

Se puso a caminar hacia nosotros y no me quitaba su mirada de encima parecía molesta

Cuando llego natsu se puso al lado de ella agarro su mano con dedos entrelazados y dijo

Natsu: -Lucy ella es Lissana, mi novia, Lissana ella es lucy, mi nueva mejor amiga- dijo natsu con una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes

Lucy: -Mucho gusto (pensamiento: -¿por qué me sigue viendo mal? ¿Hice algo malo?-)- estire mi mano en forma de saludo

Ella no hiso ningún gesto, solo me miraba fríamente, abre hecho algo mal

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre todos, gray erza y juvia veían hacia otros lados, natsu seguía sonriendo como tonto y lissana me seguía viendo de manera cortante

Natsu: -Cierto, Les estamos enseñando todo el colegio a Lucy ¿nos acompañas?-

Dijo el valiente natsu rompiendo ese incomodo silencio

Lissana: -No gracias amor, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo lissana haciendo una sonrisa forzada

Natsu: -Hmmm, está bien te veo luego- dijo agarrándome de la mano y comenzando a correr –vamos chicos enseñémosle el resto del lugar a Luce-

En lo que iba corriendo no pude evitar volver a ver a lissana, que me miraba con odio, sigo sin entender por que

Me terminaron de enseñar el instituto y tocaron para volver a empezar las clases, el maestro wakaba daba sociales y español y el maestro macao que daba economía del hogar y ciencias

Y la maestra Lyra que daba música y atendía las clases extraescolares, todo el día natsu me pasa

Haciendo señas y sonríen

Y sin darme cuenta un nuevo amor crecía en mi corazón, sin darme cuenta me comenze a enamorar de Natsu Drangneel


	3. Encuentro en el parque

**NOTA: ****Holaaa tal vez ya es muy tarde para presentaciones pero no importa, espero que les vaya gustado el fic, si tienen ideas o algo para que yo las ponga no duden en decírmelas porque me fijo que están algo cortos los caps, ya saben dejen reviews pero sin byulling plz :(, DEJEN REVIEWS :DDD ya dejo de molestar ahora el fic.**

(Pov Natsu)

Cuando le presente a Lissana a Lucy sentí una pequeña tensión en el aire así que tome a Lucy de la mano, no sé por qué lo hice pero sentí un que me puse un poco rojo, espero que no lo haya notado y les dije a los demás

Natsu: -Vamos chicos enseñémosle el lugar a Luce (Pensamiento: -un momento le dije Luce, no era Lucy,…ñeee no importa desde ahora le llamare asi, pero sigo sin entender por qué mi corazón late un poca rápido-)

Sonó el timbre para volver a clase, me la pase haciéndole señas y sonriéndole por que me di cuenta que tenía una linda sonrisa

Terminaron las clases me fui al dormitorio con cabeza de hielo y el metalero (N/A- gajeel xD)

Me prepare para mi cita con lissana llevamos seis meses juntos, pero últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien así que decidí llevarla a una cita.

Me fui a bañar, Me puse unos jeans, una camisa algo ceñida al cuerpo color rojo vino con un chaleco negro encima, unos converse color negro y un poco de gel para hacerme mi peinado habitual, me fui a ver al espejo

Sali a buscar a Lissana a la habitación de chicas ya estaba afuera esperando, se veía linda

(Pov Lisanna)

No dejo de pensar en lo que paso esta mañana, ¿será que esa rubia teñida se quiera llevar a mi natsu? Pues más le vale que no, natsu es mío, pero mejor dejo de pensar en eso, estoy feliz de que natsu me quiera llevar a una cita me vestí súper linda solo para él, me puse una blusa celeste con escote en "v", una falda color blanco con unos zapatos bajos color negros, un de maquillaje suave, y en mi cabello un adorno de flor que me presto mi mejor amiga yukino

Salí para esperarlo unos minutos después llego el, se veía tan guapo que sentí que los colores se me subieron a la cabeza

Lissana: -Hola cariño, te ves muy guapo- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me agarraba de su brazo -adonde iremos-

Natsu: -Hola lissana, iremos a un parque de diversiones, te parece bien-

Lissana: -Claro que si- dije muy feliz para empezar a caminar

Tengo que enseñarle de alguna manera a esa rubia que es MI natsu y de nadie mas

(En otro lugar)

(Pov Lucy)

Estaba muy aburrida en mi cama, ya había terminado de arreglar todo en nuestra habitación, estaba muy cansada y aburrida cuando las chicas me llamaron

Erza: -Oye Lucy, veo que estas aburrida, ¿te parece si salimos a un lugar para divertirnos las tres juntas?-

Juvia: -A Juvia le parece una gran idea Erza-san, vamos Lucy-san, ¿Qué dices?-

Lucy: -Esta bien solo déjenme bañar para quitarme le sudor de la tarde-

Erza: -Te acompañamos, nosotras también necesitamos un buen baño después de ayudarte-

Nos fuimos al baño comunal de nuestro cuarto, tiene baños individuales, pero preferimos usar el comunal

Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas descubrí que a juvia y a erza les gusta alguien, sigo pensando que esas cosas son muy tontas y luego me intentan sacar información a mi

Juvia: -Y dinos Lucy-san, ¿te gusta natsu-san?-

Lucy: -N-no claro que no- dije con los colores algo subidos de tono

Erza: -Entonces ¿por qué te pones?- dijo con una cara picara

Lucy: -quien no se pone así con ese tipo de preguntas, pero ¿Por qué me preguntan eso?-

Juvia: -Por qué Erza-san y juvia nos fijamos que ustedes no se dejaban de ver y de hacerse señas-

Erza: -Cierto, pero déjame advertirte, Lissana no estará muy feliz con eso, ten cuidado con ella, es muy posesiva con natsu eh intenta hacerle la vida imposible a cualquier chica que se le acerque-

Lucy: -Ese era natsu haciendo me semanas y ¿qué tan mala puede ser lissana? Se ve que es débil-

Dije en tono desinteresado, mientras ellas me miraban con cara de preocupación

Terminamos de bañarnos nos vestimos, Yo con una blusa larga con un hombro caído color rojo un mini-short color negro con unas botas marrón, un maquillaje suave para la noche y en los labios un rosa suave y para el cabello una cola alta, Juvia llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con cola junto unas sandalias color beige, igual maquillaje suave y Erza se puso un jean ajustado color azul marino oscuro, con una, unas blusa de escote corazón color fucsia, unas plataformas café y maquillaje un poquito más cargado

Erza: -¿Listas?-

Lucy-Juvia: -HAI!-

Salimos fuimos en el auto de Erza, que genial mi primera salida con mis nuevas amigas, el auto estaba lleno de nuestras risas, llegamos a la hora de bajarnos del auto casi nos caemos de tanta risa y fuimos el centro de atención muchos chicos, recobramos la compostura y fuimos a los juegos

Lucy: -CHICAS CHICAS CHICAS vayamos hay vayamos hay- les dije mientras las arrastraba hacia el juego era una montaña rusa gigante, amo las montañas rusa

Erza: -Lucy pareces una niña pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa divertida por mi comportamiento

Lucy: -los ciento lo que pasa es que de pequeña nunca me dejaban salir de casa así que estoy emocionada-

Juvia: -Déjela Erza-san, mire como el rostro de Lucy-san irradia felicidad y Juvia cree que mejor la sigamos antes de que senos pierda-

Erza: -tienes razón Juvia, vamos-

No escuche lo que decía porque yo me fui corriendo así a la montaña rusa, me di la vuelta y me fije que ay estaba natsu y lissana, le avise a las chicas y me fui donde ellos,

Lucy: -Hola chicos, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí-

Natsu: -Hola luce, con quienes viniste-

Lucy: -con Juvia y Erza-

**NOTA: ****holaaa ya saben quiero que me dejen sus opiniones y si quieren pedidos déjenlos en los reviews también si quieren que le agregue algo igual en los reviews **

**SAYOOO**

**(^_^)/**


	4. NOTICIA

**Holaaa les dejo esto ya que les habiso que dejares este fanfic u.u,a los que lo leían gracias, pero todo mi inspiración se fue al caño después de varios problemas familiares, personales y escolares, en serio lo siento mucho /3, pero comenzare historias nuevas y espero que me apoyen c: GRACIAAS y lo siento **


End file.
